Suicidal
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A girl loses her parents to murderers and ends up living with her uncle. Her uncle, being part of the Scouting Legion, usually fills her head with stories that makes her dream of going outside the walls. When Wall Maria was breached, she ended up losing that one person to a titan, and had to watch the disturbing action. She loathes titans, does she have any unknown secrets?


**Skye's P.O.V.**

I was looking outside along with the people in the streets. Apparently, the Survey Corps were returning from their journey. One of my friends, Jonathan, came by me to watch the soldiers return. He turned to me. "Hey Skye, isn't your Uncle part of the Survey Corps?" He asked and I grinned proudly.

"Of course! Hell, sometimes, he takes me with him on his missions." I said and he gasped. He gave an excited smile.

"You are so lucky-"

"Look! There he is! Uncle JayJay!"I called out while waving both arms rapidly. My uncle finally saw me and sent me a grin. My eyes sparkled at the sight of him and the other soldiers. I've always wanted to become one of the Survey Corps. Though my parents were against it, may they rest in peace, they still supported me and felt that I could make it there one day. My uncle, taken me in, usually tells me stories of his expeditions. Just thinking that he's out there fighting titans makes me even more excited to see him. He moved from his group and walked towards me.

"Hey Gaki. Been waiting for me?" He said in his usual playful manner, and I decided to play along.

"Hmm... There's a kitchen in there, but no human organism cooking in it... Go feed me grits!" I yelled and he laughed while rubbing my head.

"Alright, alright... Come on, lets go home and I'll continue to play your 'slave'." He said as I snickered. I turned to Jonathan while walking off.

"See ya later Johnny." He said as he gave a soft smile.

"Yeah. See ya Space." He said and my uncle and I continued walking on. Uncle James turned to me with a scowl.

"Ugh, you still talk to that dick?" He hissed and I laughed. My uncle was so over-protective... Just like Momma... Sigh...

"Uncle JayJay, Jonathan is a nice guy. He even admires you. Besides, I don't even see him that way." I said while comforting him in a hug. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but he obviously sees you that way." He grumbled and I held in a laughed. Then suddenly, I saw one of my friends who I consider a bro, Christoff Zyon.

"Ayo!" I called out to him and he turned to me. Ugh, he's so tall... Like 5''9... Tall bastard... Don't get me wrong- I love tall guys, but not him... Just not him. But he's cool peoples.

"Hey Space." He said to me and he bowed down to my uncle. "I solute you Sir." He said and my uncle laughed.

"Don't have to buddy. Just stay on the right track and you may end up like me." He said with a grin and Christoff laughed.

"Oh no Sir. I actually want to join the Military Police." He said and I rolled my eyes. He gave me a look. "Okay Miss 'I Wanna Judge Someone', just because I don't want to do what you want to do doesn't mean that I am weak. Stop picking jobs for me because I'm 'freakishly' tall." He ranted while I stared at my nails.

"Whatever. Anyway, see you later." I said while walking with my uncle towards our home. My uncle just smiled at me.

"That kid is alright." He said while I slowly turned my head towards him.

"So you like him, but despise Jonathan?" I asked and he sucked his teeth while unlocking our door.

"He just thinks he's slick. He's getting _my_ niece? NAH!" He stated while walking inside the house with me. I was laughing of course. I sat down on the couch.

"I swear Uncle JayJay, sometimes you remind me of Momma." I stated and he went silent. Then, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I was her older brother." He said while going by the stove and cooking something up. I stared at him for a while and then I lied down on the couch. I stared at the ceiling.

"Uncle JayJay... Why were Momma and Poppa so against me joining the Scouting Legion?" I asked and all of the sudden, he had a coughing fit.

"Well, Skye, ugh... Damn... Uh... You know, they weren't really against it." He explained, which actually surprised me. "They just wanted to protect you... You know... Keep you safe." He stated. I turned my head towards him.

"You're serious?" I asked and he nodded while chopping up some greens.

"Yeah... Skye, there is a lot of things I cannot tell you and that you have to figure out for yourself. Remember what your father used to do?" He asked me and I thought about it.

"Yeah... He used to travel with some guy by the name of Jaegar." I answered and he nodded.

"Exactly. See? You're getting there." He said and I gave him the WTF look.

"What?" I said and he made a a stupid face at me, which made me shake my head. "I'm here, in Shiganshina... Bored and completely confused because my Uncle continues to give me more tremulous information... Yay..." I said. He just laughed while getting back to cooking.

* * *

After eating, I decided to go outside for a bit. It was nice to get some fresh air once in a while and watch the clouds. I really want to get out of here. These walls... Once in a while, I walk towards the wall and feel on it, thinking about how close I am from being free. I look at the other people living inside these walls- how happy they seem. "Tck..." They disgust me. I'm not a caged bird... I shouldn't be treated as one.

"You alright Skye?" I suddenly sit up from my tree and look around, only to see my female friend, Aira.

"Huh? Oh I'm alright... Just thinking of the wonders of getting out of this place." I said while standing up and walking with her. She sighed.

"That again Skye?" You know, Aira was sort of pretty. Chocolate hair, purplish-blue eyes, peachy skin with light freckles. Yeah, she was pretty, but real fucking annoying.

"Why must you chastise me every time you see me Aira?" I asked annoyed and she rolled her eyes.

"Its because I care about you Skye. You take after your mother. You're a beautiful girl. You can grow up, get married and have a peaceful l-" I glared at her before she could even finish, which scared her a little.

"My mother wanted to get out of this hellhole almost as much as I do. All that 'pretty girl crap' is doing for me." I stated coldly and Aira on stared at the clouds.

"Skye... You know why we call you 'Space'?" She asked and I gave her an indifferent look.

"Because ya'll retards?" I answered and she gave me a soft glare.

"Noooo. Because your mind is out there. Whenever you enter your own little utopia, you seem to float on air. Your eyes sparkle like stars and its as if you are with the moon... That's why we call you 'Space'." Aira explained and I only stared at her. She turned to me. "You have the determination of over a thousand soldiers. I believe you can go out there, but I am scared for your survival... And you wonder why you're uncle sometimes call you 'suicidal'... You know what lies out there Skye." Aira stated while staring me directly in the eye. I sighed.

"I know... But you know what?" I started and she turned to me. I gave her a grin. "I don't care." I said and her eyes widened a little. She shook her head and sighed.

"Why do all the pretty people always got to be insane...?" She said, but I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on a hand, that apparently had no skin on it, wrapped at the top of a 50-meter wall. My eyes stayed wide staring at a huge skinless head. Aira saw my surprise and turned her head towards the same 'thing' I was staring at. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed my wrist and began to run. I ran with her, still staring at the thing that seemed to stare right back at me. All of the sudden, the wall just shattered at foot level. Blocks from the wall splattered people's brains and killed dozens. "We're gonna die..." That snapped me out of my trance. "We're all gonna die..." I jerked my head towards Aira.

"Don't say that! Don't you DARE say that!" I yelled at her and I saw the tears falling from her face.

"We're gonna die... Oh my God... My family... I gotta get to my family!"

"AIRA!" She stopped running. I stopped as well while snatching my wrist from her. "Calm down. We just got to figure out a way to get out of- That's my house..." I said while watching a giant lean over my home. "That piece of trash is by my house. My uncle is in there. He took his maneuver gear off!" I yelled while dashing towards my house with Aira screaming for me. I only saw red. "UNCLE JAMES!" I screeched and all I saw was my uncle zipping through the air with his blades. I smiled in relief when he slashed the nape of the titan's neck off, but my heart fell when I saw a certain titan leap through the air and grabbed my uncle with his teeth. I froze while watching my uncle struggle. "Let him go..." The titan actually made eye contact with me while holding my uncle in its mouth. "LET HIM GO YOU UGLY BASTARD!" My uncle turned to me and gave me one last smile before being bitten in half. I only saw red and ran towards the ugly shit. It jaws split open as if it were preparing to devour me. I only prepared to attack. "You vile trash!" I howled but was suddenly carried through the air by one of the Survey Corps.

"Are you insane kid?!" He screeched and I was struggling to get out of his hold.

"Let go of me! LET GO OF ME AND LET ME KILL THAT UGLY FUCK!" I yelled with tear forming in my eyes. The man only gave me a sympathetic look. "He was the only family I had left within Wall Maria who actually took me in... And that creten took him from me... It took him from me..." The man stared at me for a while and then stared towards his destination.

"My name is Erd Gin... What is your name?" I slowly turned my head towards him.

"I'm over here _grieving_ and you ask me for my name?" I asked coldly and he turned his head away.

"I'm sorry... I just thought that I should know the name of the girl I'm trying to help." He stated and I gave him a cold glare.

"You want to help? Let me kill the demon that tore my uncle in half!" I screeched and I watched as many titans enter the wall. I felt so empty now that my uncle was gone. I could only feel the hunger for blood growing inside of me. "I'm going to exterminate these vile creatures... The Lord and Savior as my witness, I will send these insects to the ninth circle of hell..." I chanted. Erd turned to me with wide eyes. I really meant it. My mother was taken from me. The man I called my father as well... Now my uncle? Oh no... I will kill these demons...

* * *

**A/N: New story... YAY! I love Shingeki No Kyojin... I'm mad that it ended so early though... Lol, that didn't stop me from reading the manga though... But the manga also gotta update its chapters... Ugh! WHY?! Lmao but I will try to be patient :3 Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Flamers need to be PMed. That's all I'mma say. Love you guys!**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
